Mockingbird Vows
by SparklyCarnival
Summary: A woman is thrown into a place she should have known about, and into a situation where she is forced to marry. Meet Kate, younger sister to Lily Evans. Her story isn't like any other.


Author Notes: This whole story was thought of at three o'clock in the morning when my cat woke me up.

Don't rant and rave over someone's groggy and half-asleep thoughts.

Actually do, it might make me laugh…

I think I may be arrested for many crimes committed in this story. Poor me.

I give you warning, these first maybe couple of chapters might move fast, so I know and don't berate me on it.

This is going to be a very long first chapter, but all chapters will have about three or two parts to them, all combined so get used to it.

* * *

I have never been special. 

Not a chance.

I was simply Kate Evens, the ordinary girl. The only unordinary thing about me was that I had a funny scar on my palm, and seriously it wasn't much. It was a circle, a simple circle on my palm, and it was very odd, but still the only odd thing about me.

The only reason I have a scar is because I tripped and fell, my hand landing on a metal cylinder my mom had been using to keep something in. Other than that, I'm simple.

I'm not beautiful; Nora told me that, I was just pleasantly pretty, and trust me, it isn't much in my town. I had simply dark brown hair that was straight but curled around my face so it framed it right, and didn't have much sheen unless I tried my hardest with many shampoos. My eyes were green, with flecks of what seemed to be silver, but I really didn't care. I wasn't a tan beauty, I even had slightly paler than normal skin.

I didn't even have an interesting family! I had a mother and a father, who were both employees at banks, and I rarely see them. I see my little brother at times, but I haven't seen him in months.

Really, the simplicity of my life is very annoying.

I'm twenty-nine; I should be having a normal life!

Well alright, yesterday wasn't boring, it was actually quite fun.

Ha, me being a bookworm again.

Yesterday I went to the woods that were behind my small house and found a good tree to sit in and read. My book was interesting enough; it was all about wizards and defeating a powerful villain and living happily ever after. I'm not usually one for those stories; I always try and figure out what it would be like if the villain had won.

I had my house key with me, as I had locked me doors, and it was jabbing me in the side so I took it out of my pocket. Unfortunately I shifted and it fell, which caused me to twist and try and grab it, which made me fall.

Actually now that I think about it, it was probably a good thing I had fallen too.

So anyway, I fell and hit the ground face first. Seriously that hurt a lot, but I didn't actually land on my face, I had the pleasure of having the wind knocked out of me because I hit my stomach first of a rock. When I finally got up I looked at the rock I landed on. It was a very nice stone, not a rock at all. Actually I think it's a gem, but that's just a feeling.

This stone/gem was a very dark shade of purple, and it really did seem to glow in the sun so I pocketed it and left the woods.

That has to be the highlight of my life, finding a weird stone in the woods. Aren't I just exciting?

Well now I'm currently in my room, the boring room I had never really decorated, holding that very odd stone in my hand.

It really is strange; I mean the color is just so unique.

I should be getting to be- did it just change colors…no, good just a trick of the light, honestly just a trick of the light.

With that I fell asleep, feeling the cool surface of the stone in my hand.

* * *

I woke up to a loud creaking noise that shouldn't even be happening in my room. There wasn't anything to creak in my room.

My eyes opened wearily and when I took a look around me I sat up very quickly.

I was in a small room that had a tiny cabinet, which was making the creaking noise because the door to the cabinet was rocking back and forth. It was very cold, and very dark. Well not very dark, more like very dank, there was a steady beam of moonlight that penetrated the grimy window to my left.

I stood up shakily and made my way to the door of the room. Pushing it open I stepped out of that very creepy room and into a very creepy hallway.

Being clad in only a tank top and flannel pants was not a good thing when it felt horribly cold.

"Hello," I whispered, my voice almost failing me. This whole ordeal of waking up in a very disturbing house was so not going to help me pass my finals.

Making my way down the hall I turned the corner only to find another hall, just as creepy as the previous one.

Just as I passed the first door I heard footsteps coming from in front of me. My breath hitched and in that fleeting instant of pure terror I realized something.

My life was no longer ordinary.

I didn't move for at least a second when the person made it around the corner.

The person was in fact a man. I lanky man with greasy black hair and a nose that looked a little bigger than it should have. The most curious thing was that he was wearing robes, deep black robes that swirled when he walked.

Of course when he saw her he stopped completely and he opened his mouth.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding outraged. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He strode forward and I took it upon myself to do the only thing that seemed rational in my mind at the time.

I screamed.

Now at the time I wasn't very rational, but who would be when you wake up in a house that is not yours, and you come face to face with a very intimidating man?

I screamed and the man drew something from his pocket, it happened to be a piece of wood and I ran before he could do anything with it. Of course I heard his footsteps following.

Hell, I was very relieved for having been a part of the track team now, even though Jill, the captain, was a complete hag.

So running for my life I ran back the way I came, and past the door. I heard more footsteps coming down what were probably steps and footsteps' joining the man's who had pulled the stick out.

Rounding a different corner of a hallway I passed a boy, who had red hair and seemed to be half-asleep. Pushing past him I my dash down the corridor.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell at me but I didn't listen. When I saw a jet of light whiz over my head I staggered. Realizing they were doing something akin to shooting at me, I ran harder, my breath coming out in gasps now.

'What the hell is going on?' I pondered in my mind. As I practically flew down a flight of stairs, I caught sight of the thing that would save me.

A door. I knew this door to be the exit, for there was a window next to it that showed the outside of the house.

I almost made it too.

But unfortunately for me, there was a loud crack and a man with an odd cane and a glass eye that seemed too big for his socket and it rolled in said socket, came out of nowhere and blocked the door. I screamed again, more in frustration than anything else, and dashed to the left.

By now I could hear a whole troop of footsteps following me, and I honestly didn't know what to do.

Darting down two hallways and into a door that had seemed locked at first, but opened when I turned the handle, I felt my heart racing as I slammed the door shut and backed myself into a corner.

"Don't come in, please don't come in. Keep them out, please oh _please_ keep them out," I chanted over and over, sitting down and pulling my knees to my chest, trying to calm my wild heart and steady my breathing.

* * *

I heard talking outside the door but didn't dare go over and try and listen.

"The door… not opening…magic…a girl…running all over the place…" That was all I heard before it got quiet. I shifted slightly and put my forehead to my knees.

"Don't open, I don't want them to find me, please don't open door, please don't open," I said softly.

"What in Merlin's sake are you doing here?" Asked a very startled female voice. I snapped my head up to see a mirror…no a painting! The painting was talking! It was a middle-aged woman, in very elegant clothes, and she was staring at me as if I was some alien.

"I'm hiding," I said, still in shock to find a painting talking to me.

"Well that much is obvious, but never mind that, who are you?" She asked. I blinked.

"I'm Kate," I told her. She nodded and walked out of view. It was like she wasn't even in the painting at all.

I was surprised and a little astounded but when I heard people outside the door talking again I froze.

"Get Albus…not budging…how in the world…" came the voices and I started pleading with the door again.

"Please don't open for them, don't open, stayed locked," I chanted.

I have no idea how long I kept asking the door to stay sealed, but apparently while I have few social skills with people, I have marvelous skills with talking to doors.

Burying my face into my knees I took a shuddering breath and let it out.

"Oh thank Merlin…what…_patefacio_," And with that said the door smashed open. A small part of me wanted to protest the treatment of the door that has kept me safe, but I was too busy trying to hide myself in the corner to say anything.

I looked up to see an old man with a incredibly long beard and who was wearing very elegant purple robes, looking down at me. Other people stood around him, very odd sticks pointing at me.

Some part of me found this incredibly amusing and I held back the snort that was desperate to come out. Instead I just looked up, and really all of this was truly frightening, being chased around a house and finally cornered by very odd people who were threatening me with sticks.

"Who are you, child and why are you here?" The old man asked me, and I simply scooted myself further into the corner and glared at him. Who were they to be making demands after scaring me almost to death and chasing me around a stupid house?

"I'm Kate, and I was trying to get away from you people," I said, an edge of something akin to bravery edging into my voice. The man just smiled at me and I had no idea why.

"How did you keep that door closed?" Said a man with scruffy brown hair that fell into his eyes. Scratches adorned his cheeks and his clothing seemed worn.

"I just asked the door to stay closed, and I guess it likes me better than you," I said in bewilderment. Someone snorted and I saw a red-haired boy, the same one I had pushed past, standing next to a bushy haired girl and a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"You asked the _door_?" Asked a woman with bright green hair and grey eyes incredulously.

I nodded and shrugged.

"Seriously you people are threatening me with sticks, and you think asking a door something is strange," I said.

"I like her," said the green haired woman, who's hair quickly changed to a nice shade of blue.

"That is awesome," I told her and she grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"Tonks don't encourage it," Came a nasty snarl from the greasy black haired man I had first encountered. I glared at him.

"I'm not an 'it', I'm a person," I said, trying to cut back the reply of 'I'll set the door on you' from escaping my mouth.

"How on earth did you get here?" Asked a very stern looking witch, whose hair was in a sloppy bun, as if she had just pulled it back and then ran a marathon.

"I just sorta woke up in a room here and went outside and found Greasy over here," I pointed to the man who growled at me, "He pulled something and I thought it was going to be some gun so I ran, you really shouldn't point sticks at people, it's very rude, and quite stupid, what are you going to do, poke me to death?" I was rambling, I knew I was rambling but seeing the annoyance of Mr. Greasy's face was too good.

"Then this guy," I pointed to the man with the odd eye, "Pops out of nowhere and blocks the way out, so I can't get away from you people. Then I ran in here, and kept asking the door to stay shut. Some painting talked to me, and then you blew the door open. Actually blowing the door open was quite rude you know, doors have feelings too."

The old man blinked. Actually they all looked surprised. I felt like a freak show, they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked frustration in my voice.

"My dear-" The bearded man started

"Kate." I interrupted, if I was going to be killed or kidnapped, or something like that they might as well use my name.

"Kate, then, you did something tonight, two things really, that no one here thought possible," The old man said, "You infiltrated a very secret place, and you preformed very unique magic."

I stared at him. Then I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked the bushy haired girl. I looked at her.

"This has to be some joke, I mean sure magic in books is fine, but you really think I'm going to believe Merlin over here?" I said gesturing to the old man, "Honestly this must just be some really bad reality TV show so where are the cameras?"

Most of the people looking utterly confused. Only the girl and the dark haired boy shook their heads.

"They don't know what TV is," The boy said. I shrugged.

"This can be explained in a number of ways. I could be dreaming. Maybe you people are on drugs, explains a lot actually. This could be some cult and you're trying to brain wash me. Or maybe you're just all psycho," I said. The old man held up his hands.

"I assure you Miss Kate that none of those explanations are true. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," The old man said. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it was drugs, maybe a little combination of occult-"

"_Silencio_!" Yelled Greasy, his stick thing pointing at me. Then I realized my mouth was moving but nothing came out.

"SEVERUS!" Screeched a plump red-haired woman. Well at least I now knew his name. Severus shrugged.

"She would not desist talking, so I did it for her," He said coolly. I glared and started screaming insults at him. Of course no sound came out but I stood up angrily.

"Now as I was saying, I must explain to you that magic is real, terribly real. What Severus just did was a silencing charm. You must trust me when I say I want no harm coming to you," Albus said. I snorted but the effect didn't quite work seeing as I was silenced.

"Severus if you would please," Albus said. Severus flicked the stick at me.

"You rotten son of a bitch! I should set the door on you!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes at me and I crossed my arms.

"You were saying?" I said, ignoring him and turning back to Albus. He blinked, eyes twinkling.

"You do not seem all that, amazed with magic," He said. I shrugged.

"I'm waiting for the shock to set in, who knows, maybe I'll faint," I told him. He smiled.

"So who are you people anyway? I thought magic was supposed to be like Merlin and David Copperfield," I said. The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," She muttered. Albus' smile widened.

"We are something like protectors, something the Ministry of Magic never really has to know the full extent about," He said.

"There's a Ministry now?"

"Quite so. I am Albus Dumbledore as you found out earlier I guess you might call me somewhat of a leader," He told me.

"This is Minerva McGonagall," He said his hand gesturing to the grey haired woman with the sloppy bun. She looked strict, stern, but she seemed to have a very good vibe about her.

"Remus Lupin," A scraggly man with scars on his face but a nice smile on his lips. He wasn't half bad looking.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," The two older redheads, with lines creased into their faces but looked as if they smiled a lot. Molly's red hair waved out and she smiled tentatively at me. Arthur just grinned.

"Sirius Black," A man with long dark hair and dark eyes that glittered with mischief. Trouble maker no doubt.

"Alastor Moody," The man with the odd eye, he seemed a little on edge but I grinned at him and he grunted. I guess that was good.

"Nymphodora Tonks," The woman with blue hair, which quickly changed to acid yellow. I broke out into a smile even wider than before.

"You _have_ to teach me that," I said and she laughed saying it was pretty hard to do if you weren't born with it.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," A tall dark skinned man with a bald head. I looked up, craning my neck. I was after all, short compared to most of the people here. He flashed me something like a smile. I think I like him.

"Severus Snape," Ah the greasy git. He had black hair, hung to his shoulders, with deep black eyes and a nose that seemed bigger than it should have.

"These young people are not in our…group, but will be inducted once they are of age. Ginerva Weasley," A Weasley again, with flaming red hair and a pretty smile. I liked her immediately.

"Fred and George Weasley," _More_ Weasleys? They were twins, both with the trademark red hair and green eyes. They both looked exactly alike and I couldn't tell who was who.

"Hermione Granger," The bushy haired girl, her teeth were slightly larger than they probably should be. She looked young, younger than me, probably no doubt just in her teens.

"Ron Weasley," No doubt a son of the previous Weasley's, their hair stood out in the gloom.

"And Harry Potter," My eyes flashed in somewhat recognition, I knew that name. He was the same age as Ron and Hermione, with messy black hair, vivid green eyes, round glasses, and a scar like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Y-you're from Surrey right?" I asked warily. He looked shocked, as did everyone.

"How did you know?"

"You live with Petunia Dursley?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly. I reeled back.

"Married to Vernon Dursley?" He nodded again.

"How do you know all this?" Sirius half snapped at me. I looked at him with vivid green and silver eyes. I thought I must be in some different world, but no, I was right back on Earth staring at a boy that I knew.

"I'm you're Aunt," I said and then came the silence.

* * *

Part 2

It was a very long and awkward silence that Albus ended by clearing his throat.

"W-w-what?" Harry spluttered. I raised my hands as Fred and George clustered around me, inspecting me.

"She has the eyes Harry!" They said at the same time. True Harry's eyes did sort of look like mine if you removed my silver.

"You're mother was Lily Evans, married to James Potter?" I asked again. He nodded dumb-founded.

"Lily Evans was my sister, older sister," I stated in shock. I was staring at my nephew for Pete's sake.

"What is your full name Miss?" Remus Lupin asked me.

"Katherine Grace Evens, it used to be Evans before mum told me we had to change it," I said.

"Why did you change it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Mum told me that something was going on and we needed to disguise a little more carefully, though it wasn't a very subtle change."

"Did you know this?" Minerva whirled to face Albus. He nodded.

"Then why was Harry not placed with her? You asked me to observe the Dursley's only!" Minerva practically yelled. Albus sighed.

"She was not of Muggle age at that time," Albus said. I shook my head.

"I was only thirteen then," I explained.

"Does that mean she's a witch?" Hermione asked. I blinked at her.

"That isn't very nice," I pointed out.

"No! I mean a witch is a woman or girl who can do magic, Lily Evans was a witch," Hermione told me. I shrugged. I pretty much knew Lily had been special.

"I don't think so, I mean I can talk to inanimate objects maybe, but waving a magic stick in the air? Uh-uh," I said. Minerva and Albus shared a look.

"Are you quite certain?" Minerva asked me. I shrugged.

"It's not like I picked up a stick one day and started making chairs turn into cockatoos," I said. Albus chuckled. I looked down at my feet only to notice that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of long flannel black and grey pants, a black tank top and my hair pulled back in a braid, or as much of a braid I could get with my shorter hair.

I suddenly felt embarrassed, and then I felt cold. It was down right drafty in here. I shivered slightly, but no one really seemed to notice.

"Molly, if you would take Miss Evans to the kitchen," Albus said. I resisted correcting him but then I realized it didn't really matter, I was an Evans.

* * *

Part 3

The red-haired motherly woman smiled at me and ushered me out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George followed after Minerva said something to them. My hands were shaking now.

The kitchen wasn't that far away, and it was somewhat warmer then the other room. Molly just smiled and I sat down in a rickety chair. Harry and Ron sat across from me, Ginny sat to me right, Hermione next to Ron, Fred to my left and George, or George to my left and Fred on his other side. I was amazed I still knew their names.

"You don't look like your sister," Hermione said and I snorted.

"Mum always said I was too much like Dad, too creative and sarcastic for my own good," I said with a smile. Then I realized that Harry, my own nephew, had no idea about his family.

He was looking at me oddly but I sighed.

"You're my nephew, I'm guessing you want to know about you're family other than rotten old Tuney?" I said. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I'm a lot younger than Lily and Petunia, as you very well know, eight years I believe. Mum, you're grandmother, is Heather Evans, married to George Evans. I know they sound a little boring compared to Albus and Minerva or something like that, but they are wonderful people. Mum loves gardening and Dad jokes that she named Lily and Petunia for flowers, and he only had his chance to name me normally. Dad was a teacher, but when he retired, he became a photographer and got some money from that. I have a little brother, your Uncle, who is two years younger then me, Nicholas, he got married last year, moved to Scotland I heard," I said, pausing here and there. I shivered again as my mind didn't dwell on other things and the cold hit me.

"What do you do?" Harry asked me. I blinked.

"I cook," I said simply. He nodded, accepting the answer. I sighed and rubbed my hands together.

"Oh, deary, you're freezing, Fred go get her a blanket!" Molly exclaimed. Fred, the one who was actually on my left, sprang up and in a crack was gone. I jumped eyes wide. In another second he was back in an equally as loud crack, large blanket in tow, and I gaped at him.

"Apparation," He said proudly. I closed my mouth and accepted the blanket from him. I wrapped it around myself and soon the shivering stopped. Hey, I just found out magic was real, if people want to pop n and out, they can go right ahead.

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"I fell asleep with this stone I found today in my hand, I had stayed up all night reading-"

"Great another Hermione," Ron said exasperated. Hermione glared at him and shushed. I blinked and searched on my person.

"Where'd it go?" I asked myself.

"What go?" Ginny asked. I stared at her.

"The stone I was holding when I fell asleep." I proceeded to tell them the story of me finding said stone.

"Maybe it was a delayed Portkey?" Hermione suggested. I blinked.

"An enchanted object that can transport you places when you touch it," Harry said. I nodded, still not grasping it but going along. Well I couldn't find the stone now; I guess it had just disappeared.

It was some time before the doors opened and in strode everyone else who had not been in the kitchen. I stared, wondering how everyone could fit in the room. My head hurt from all this knowledge I had acquired over an hour or so.

"Miss Evans, we have been discussing your situation," Albus said and I nodded what else would they talk about?

"I want to tell you a few things first. Magic is not all good; we have dark people who would like nothing more then to destroy people who do not follow them or agree with them. Most have been brought down, but now one has returned. His name is Voldemort." I noticed the room tense up at the mention of his name.

"He wishes to see all Muggle, non-magic, people gone from our world, also Muggle-born, witches and wizards that have Muggle parents, like your sister Lily, gone as well. When Lily and James Potter died on October 31st, it was Voldemort who killed them," Albus told me. I froze. Mum had told me that there had been a gas explosion, and the only who survived was their son who was out at the baby-sitters.

"Voldemort wanted to kill their son, Harry, the boy sitting across from you, because he thought and was correct after his attempt on his life, that Harry was the only who could completely destroy him. Sirius, James' best friend was there, gave Rubeus Hagrid his flying motorcycle, and so Harry was brought to the Dursley's by Hagrid, and Minerva and I left him there to be in their care," Albus said and I laughed. They looked shocked.

"Sorry but my sister Petunia was not a big fan of Lily. She absolutely hated her when Lily went off to school, most likely she, and her husband, hate Harry," I said. All eyes turned to Harry.

"They're just nasty, not really evil," He muttered. Albus' eyes twinkled again and I shifted slightly.

"Now that we know you are related to Harry, there has to be a measure of protection for you, If Voldemort found out about you, then he would torture you to get to Harry," Albus told me. I shuddered; torture doesn't sound all that fun.

"So what do you propose?" I asked hesitantly. I probably wouldn't like the answer.

"How apposed are you to marriage?"

* * *

_Author notes_: Alright, very long chapter, pretty quick. I left you on a really bad cliffhanger, I know, next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it!

I have not explained whether Kate is magical yet, I know. You can be pretty sure she is, just not powerful with a wand. Actually she's pretty crappy at anything but talking to inanimate objects that will listen to her.

If you notice in the first part I mention a woman named Nora. She might be a big key so watch out for her.

Now, yes she is related to Harry, and since we don't see much of Lily's parents, I thought they deserved a little mention. I did notice Petunia and Lily…both flower names. I just thought maybe their mother liked to garden, so BAM! Heather Evans, gardener extraordinaire!


End file.
